Replacement & Mentor
by MisterEs
Summary: Barbara learns the responsibility of being Jason's mentor. Takes place in the time-period between Dick Grayson leaving & Jason Todd taking over Robin.


"This is wrong."

For a moment, Jason thought she had said it. But in reality, it was him.

"Maybe I'm just proving a point." she said, her lips pressed against his.

"And what's that?" he said, kissing her back.

"You don't want me. You're all talk. Trying to prove that you're a man." she said.

"You want me to prove to you that I'm a man?" he said.

"I'll know after you've figured out how to fuck me." she said.

Jason was 23. Barbara was 25.  
>He was never a boy in the Boy Wonder's costume. His hair was greasy. His muscles had outgrown the short-sleeves. Every week he'd find a reason to lose the cape.<p>

Nothing reminded her of Robin. Bruce allowing him to be a sidekick was an enigma.  
>Barbara having to take Jason under their wing wasn't her call, either. Reckless and Deadly wasn't what their team had need. But, it turned her on.<p>

Together they undid their costumes. The cave echoed. Bruce was still on patrol. She hadn't been fucked in 11 months. Most of that was her fault.

"How long have you wanted this?" Jason asked.

"Lets see - wow." she replied.

His cock was glistening in his hand. Stroking it like he had done it before.

"From one Robin to another?" he said.

She tied her hair in a ponytail and got on her knees.

"I spent an hour with my dildo thinking of you. If that's what you needed to hear." she said.

"Should have called me. I know how to sneak my way through apartments." he replied.

She began with the tip. He motioned for her mask to stay on.

"Wait. I have an idea." he said.

"I'm the one with the control." she said, holding firmly onto his cock.

"You'll like it." he said.

He walked over to the bat-computer "throne."

"Is your mind always this dirty?" she asked, kneeling down. Taking him in again.

"Wait until I learn how to fuck you." he said.

She continued to suck him in. Peeling off a glove and fingering herself. Barbara wasn't sure if she could ever tell anyone about this. "We better stay fuck buddies. Nothing more." she said.

Somehow, without much effort he took her head off of him. He motioned for her to turn around and sit on him while he was in the chair.

"Thought you were the 'pound it out of me type'" she smirked.

This was Dick's girl. The one he took out for milkshakes and french fries. The one he said his first I love you to. And yet, she had never been wetter when Jason felt his tip enter her pussy.

"I wanted to see how much you wanted my cum." he said. "You're going to have to work hard for it."

Jason was jaded and jealous. The kind of guy that built up fantasies he couldn't achieve. He hadn't practiced looking at her like he loved her, because it never hit him that he was ever allowed to.

"Slowly," she asked.

"I have all the time in the world," he said.

He put both hands on her butt, but allowed her to adjust to his girth. It was like being broken in all over again.

"God your tight." he breathed.

"Your huge." she replied.

"Bet I know what would happen if your daddy saw this." he said.

"Talking about my dad is not really a -" she said.

But then he slapped her hard. She had never been spanked in the moment. The pain was quickly turned into a small wave of pleasure.

"No one has made you theirs before, have they Barbara?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"It's been romantic but it's never been 'this' ?" he asked.

"No. It hasn't." she replied.

"They've fucked you like a puppy love school girl, haven't they?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Who has?" he asked.

She didn't realize how in rhythm she was by that point. Or how wet she was. She needed her tits to be focused on. But she also needed him to talk.

"The other boys." she said.

"Give me names." he said.

Jason began to pump his own hips into her. But she was doing the most work. Her first orgasm was upon her, but he knew she was working for more.

"God. Jason Bard. Gil Mason..."

"Lets look them up…" he moved her forward so his hands could touch the computer.

Instead she kissed him. Passionately. Closing in for her first cum in months.

"Who else." he said, removing his cock.

"Dick Grayson," she said.

They knew it was coming. She turned her back to him. Spreading her legs wide enough for him to insert himself in her.

"I've wanted to do this since the first time I saw you." he said.

His cock slid in perfectly.

"Say thankyou," she said, holding all of him in.

"No." he quipped. "that's your job."

He grabbed her by the mask. Pulling it up but not off. She looked at him with pleading eyes. Pleading for him to have his fantasy with her body as bait.

"This is wrong." he said. Both his hands around her waist. She exhaled.

"No. It's not." she said.

"Say it. This is wrong." he said.

He began to grind into her. Slowly.

"Fuck. This is wrong."

"This is wrong." he said. "Having Jason's balls slap against my little, red pussy."

"This is wrong… having Jason's balls slap against my little red pussy."

He sped up his pace. Grabbing both of her tits. Massaging the nipples perfectly. He had been trained to fuck.

"This is wrong. Having Jason's cock instead of Dick's." he said.

"Jason's cock...instead of Dicks." she said.

"This is wrong. Having Jason cum inside of me instead of Dicks." he said.

Barbara felt her second orgasm. She held onto it until Jason plowed into her like a jackhammer. Her tear filled eye looked at the Batcomputer. Then back at him. His face grimacing, also holding on for release.

"Jason's huge cock semen flooding my bat-cunt instead of good old Dick's."

She felt the semen rush inside of her. She came for it.

Even though she was on birthcontrol she always used protection.

Maybe that's why it was perfect. Even if it was with the wrong man.

She slid off of him. This wasn't about cuddling. Or love. It was a fuck.

"Holy fuck, Batgirl." he said. "Did I learn how to fuck you?"

"You did ok." she replied.

"You came three times." he smirked.

"Twice." she said, picking up her costume.

"Would you like one for the road?" he said.

"The charm wears off." she replied.

"I wish the Justice League liked me. Then I could tell them about this." he said.

"Say who you really thought about when you came the second time." the voice echoed through the room.

Jason fell off his seat. Batman was in full costume. Barbara quickly held her top on.

"Jesus, Bruce. Could you give us a moment." Jason asked.  
>"I let you two finish. That was enough, right?" Batman replied.<p>

"You knew what we were doing. You're Batman." Barbara said.

Dick leaving had been hard on Bruce. He had given his first Robin space. Neither were talking, but that didn't mean he didn't look out for him. She was certain he wouldn't tell. But approval was never one of his stronger points.

"I don't lecture you about your masquerades." Barbara said.

"This isn't a lecture." Batman replied.

"You realize that you only speak in lectures?" Jason asked.

"Could you give us a minute of privacy?" Barbara requested.

"No. My cave. My rules." Batman said.

"And what's that rule? Batgirl can't get laid while wearing this uniform?" she replied.

"That wasn't my suggestion." Batman replied.

"Then what was your implication?" Barbara asked.

"My orders were simple. I needed you to be in power of Jason. He took that away from you tonight." Batman said.

"How do I get it back?" she asked.

"Perhaps if you take it away from him, he can beg for it back." he said.

"How do I plan to do that, Batman?" she asked.

"I think you know." he replied.

Barbara leaned in to kiss Bruce. It was their first time. Moments after Jason's cock was inside of her mouth, Bruce's tongue was exploring it.

He watched with total confusion.

"Jason?" Bruce said, breaking up the kiss.

"Yeah?" Jason replied.

"I am always the one in charge here." Batman replied.

He took off Barbara's top. Like the adventures with Batman, she wasn't sure where this night was headed. She had just been satisfied to the brink of exhaustion. And now her teenage fantasy was taking advantage of her.

A long sigh left her body as he licked her nipples.

"Bruce. Are we fucking?" she asked.

"There is no Bruce. Only Batman." he replied.

"Fuck." she said.

He stuck a finger underneath her waistband.

"There is only Batgirl, right?" he asked.

"Yesss." she replied.

"You've put on this costume in hopes of being taken under my wing?" he asked.

"Yess." she replied.

"You fucked a boy tonight. Correct?" he asked.

"Yesssss." she replied.

"And you've fucked my other sidekick. Correct?" he asked.

"Yes. I fucked both." she replied.

"All because you were too afraid that you weren't worth it to be with me?" he said.

Without much effort she kicked off her pants. Reaching both legs around his waist.

"Yes." she replied.

"Because you couldn't have what Catwoman or Poison Ivy had. Because you weren't pretty enough or powerful enough?" he gently bit her earlobe.

Barbara was begging for his cock. She couldn't take her eyes off of Jason who was in mid-shock at the display.

"Yes. I thought about being like them. But couldn't do it." she said.

"How does it feel to know that I'm turned on by you?" he removed his utility belt and pants. With one arm he held her body up. And without much thought her rubbed his penis head against her creampied vagina.

"Soooo good. So good I want to cry." she said smoothly.

Together they kissed each other.

"You don't care that the boy you just fucked watches this. Do you?" he asked.

"No." she said. Sliding down.

"You were Jason's fantasy. But I'm yours, right?" he said, fucking her slowly as he lowered her onto the ground.

"You're my fantasy. You've always been." she said.

"What else am I?" he asked.

Jason took notres. His fucking was perfect. There was rhytm. There was erraticness. There was glimpses of passion from both.

"You're my everything." she whimpered.

"Look into Jason's eyes. Tell him that you love me." Bruce said.

Barbara came. Her mind almost went blank. He repeated the order.

"Look into Jason's eyes. Tell him that you love me. Tell him how long you've wanted me." Bruce said.

"I … ungh… love Bruce." she whimpered.

She saw the look on Jason's face. He was aroused, his hand slowly jerking off his cock.

"There is no Bruce." he interrupted.

"I am Batgirl because I'm in love with Batman!" she screamed.

Closing her eyes she came all over her mentor's cock. It was a series of orgasms on top of multiple orgasms. The seduction was long over as bodies took over.

Barbara's eyes opened. Batman had yet to cum.

"Don't you want to…" she asked.

"Take charge, Batgirl." he replied.

She was nervous of such a situation. Jason sat the bat-computer chair, unsure of where anything was headed.

"Jason. Lay on the ground." she asked.

"I don't know if this is really my type of thing." he said. Almost politely.

"It is. Now get on the ground." she said.

"Do as she says, Jason." Bruce ordered.

Jason pulled his pants up and got on the ground.

"Take them back down, little Robin." she said.

Hesitantly he fumbled around. Lying next to him, with Batman still inside of her. She reached into her pants and pulled out his cock.

"Watch Batman fuck me. You know you enjoyed it." she stated.

"Really… I don't.." he said.

"Fuck me Batman. Fuck me like I'm your little slut." she requested.

Batman did. His pace much faster than the pace of her hand slowly floating over Robin's cock.

"Your going to cum inside of my little pussy right? Fill it with what I really wanted tonight?" she said, innocently.

"Yes." Batman replied.

"God. I'm so wet for you. Do you know why?" she asked.

"No." he grunted.

"Because I want you to make me pregnant. It's been my darkest fantasy to heir you a child." she smiled.

Batman began to suck on her tits.

"Can you do me from behind. I want to feel it shoot inside of me."

She leaned infront of the Batcomputer. Legs spread ever wider. Batman had no problem adjusting.

"Unmask me when you finish. I want you to see my full face when I cum with you." Batgirl smiled.

He began to fuck her hard.

"How close are you to claiming the Commisioner's daughter, Batman?" she asked.

"Close." he said pounding his full strength into her.

"Bet you want to cum into my pussy don't you, Robin?" she taunted.

"Yes." Jason replied.

"But you can't because it's being claimed by a better man." she said.

"Give me a chance." Jason replied.

"Can you handle being inside me with your mentor fufilling me already?" she asked. "Is that how much you love me?"

Jason froze cold. "Yes."

Barbara sat Jason back into the computer chair. Bruce would continue to fuck her from behind. Jason would fill her as she was on top. Too much eroticism was in her librarian mind to focus on the phsyics of two penises inside of her at once.

But before she could contemplate they were both inside of her. Both taking her control.

She went back and forth between kissing both of Gotham's Knights.

It was an odd but pleasurable feeling for Jason. His dick was touching another mans while inside of another woman. He was sure Bruce had been in this situation before. Lois Lane and Diana had their share of daddy issues.

"How many times did both of you think of fucking me while I was with Dick?" Barbara asked.

Batman waited for Jason to come up with an answer.

"How many times did you pleasure yourself to the idea of cumming inside of me while I was dressed as Batgirl?" Batgirl asked.

"Every night." Jason replied.  
>"At least 20 times. Twice when I caught you two fucking in the Batwing." Batman said.<p>

"Oh Batman." she replied heavily cumming.

"Jason can you cum faster than Bruce? I'm guessing you can't." Barbara whispered.

"I'm... going too."

But before Jason felt his own cum erupt in Barbara for the 2nd time in 1 night.

He watched Batman pull her graceful Batgirl mask off.

Jason felt a foreign hot spunk around his own penis first. Bruce was claiming Barbara before him. Jason grunted as his own mixed with Batmans. Barbara's eyes rolled as she felt the wave of pleasure reach her chest.

Everyone collapsed on the floor. Both men attempting to cuddle her although saying nothing.

Jason looked at Barbara and Bruce. They smiled at each other romantically. From that moment on, he knew who she was thinking about. And that she was - once again - in control.


End file.
